¿Baby's?
by Usui Yasha
Summary: He vuelto XP! y conmigo un par de criaturas q le haran la vida imposible a nuestros adorados Shamanes! veremos como lian con ellos y las buenas y malas que traen consigo... Lean segundo cap arriba!
1. Chapter 1

¿Baby's?

by.UsUi YaShA.

Shaman King ni ninguno de su personajes me pertenece, està historia es por y para Fanaticos...

* * *

Cap.1... "Y asì inicia la semana"...

Una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, los chicos asistían a clases y el comienzo de la semana llegaba cargado de sorpresas...

.-¿¡QUE¡QUE!? –si, todo calmo hasta ese grito, seguido de murmullos y exclamaciones como "no puede ser" o "¿como nos hacen esto?" y otros muy parecidos.

.-Por favor, no hagan tanto drama, además...

.-Además nada sensei¿cómo¿como pudo hacernos esto?

.-Usui, ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo, les pregunte y aceptaron.

.-Yo no recuerdo a ver aceptado algo tan ridículo como esto –farfulló un chino peli violáceo.

.-¡O sí!, claro que si joven Tao, o caso no recuerdan el proyecto de ciencias de la vida –aseguro triunfante el profesor.

.-¿El proyecto? –lo descoloco un poco.

.-Sí, ese, el que prefirieron hacer en vez de "Trabajo Comunitario".

.-¡Oh shit! –soltó un peli verde al recordar la bendita cláusula que ninguno se molesto en leer para sacarla con rapidez asombrosa, leyéndola en silencio, siendo imitado por varios compañeros.

.-¡No! –se quejaron.

.-Bien, chicos no les queda de otra, por favor pasen –indicó, dejando entrar, así, a unos cinco jóvenes con un mínimo de diez cajas por aproximado.

.-Comencemos –canturreó –Asakura Yoh –llamó a su primer vict--- err., a su primer alumno –espera un segundo –se acercó al bulto que depositaron los hombres minutos antes, sacando una caja de color naranja –toma, ábrela y busca a tu pareja –sonrío, al menos les daría el gusto de escoger a su pareja para sobrellevar el "encargo" –sigamos –asi transcurrió por lo menos una media hora.

.-Bien, ya con todos asignados a un pequeño, comenzare a explicarles el procedimiento –tomó un muñeco que había sobrado y empezó –como podrán observar es exactamente igual a un bebe real, con la única diferencia que este, si se puede apagar –soltó una risita –claro que ustedes no corren con ese recurso, puesto que sabré quien lo apaga... así que señor Asakura deje ese interruptor en paz.

.-Hai, Sensei –sonrió nervioso el mayor de los castaños.

.-Primero que nada, deberán cuidarlo por igual, hemos instalado un censor que indica el tiempo exacto de cuidado por parte del padre y la madre –volteo a la sección, topándose con que... chicas estaban con chicas y chicos con chicos, solo una que otra pareja normal n.nU.

.-Eh, disculpe, pero tengo una duda –elevó la mano el verde

.-Adelante Diethel.

.-Si, usted dice que son parecidos aun bebe... ¿Qué tanto?

.-Absolutamente... ¡Todo! nOn!–exclamó emocionadísimo.

.-Ya me lo temía –suspiró.

.-Sip, deberán tratarlo tal y como un niño recién nacido, lo alimentaran, cambiaran, bañaran y sobretodo, deberán darle todo el cariño y amor posible.

.-Pues no es para que no queramos tener hijos a temprana edad –susurró el Ainu a una compañera de al lado.

.-¡Shis! –silencio el chino –por eso mismo tonto, ya cállate –regañó.

.-Tao, Usui, veo que se llevan muy bien¿quienes son sus parejas de equipo? –se acercó a ambos con claras intenciones de molestarlos.

.-Hao –declaró el Tao –el de Horo es...

.-Tamamura –se sonrojo levemente.

.-¡Tks!, creo que haré unas modificaciones, Usui, Tao, ustedes harán pareja, Hao... tu con... Diethel.

.-¿Eh¿Y yo por que? –salto el inglés.

.-Señorita Tamamura usted estará conmigo como mi asistente, asi que no es necesario que realice la prueba –tranquilizo a la rosadita ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho.

.-El proyecto durara una semana completa y los que no lo realicen sin una constancia verídica reprobaran el año, sin mas los dejó, hasta nuestra próxima clase niños –salió dejando un gran revuelo dentro del aula.

.-Genial, tú y tu bocota, arruinaron todo como siempre –se quejó el Tao.

.-¿Yo¿Yo?, yo no fui quien alzó la voz¡señorito!.

.-¡Grks!

.-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí –lloriqueaba Diethel

.-¡Cierto! –viró el Usui –oye Lyserg ¿quien era tu pareja de equipo?

.-Uhm, yo, yo no tenia pareja –declaró sonrojado.

.-¿C-como?, entonces¿cómo...?

.-Ah, pues, yo,

.-El pediría permiso para no realizar la prueba –atinó Anna que se acercaba con los gemelos Asakura's

.-¿Y eso por que?¬¬ –¡no!, no era justo¡él tenia que sufrir lo mismo que todos ellos!

.-Yo... por que yo... –se sonrojo debido a la atención brindada, hasta que un sonido distrajo su atención.

.-¡Muh! –Len Tao sacó su celular -¿Ahora que quieres? –indagó molesto alejándose del lugar.

Suspiró general, olvidando lo de recién, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos lugares.

.-"Y ahora como haré" –se hundió en su asiento –"¡no hay de otra, hoy le pediré que se vaya!, al menos, tengo una buena excusa " –sonrío.

.-Al parecer, no te molestó mucho el tener de pareja a Hao –se acercó a él un joven de cabellos dorados.

.-No, no es eso –elevó la vista para enfocarlo mejor, alto, delgado, rostro fino y dulce con una piel tan blanca como la leche.

.-Entonces ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu alegría? –pronunció, mientras se acomodaba en la paleta del pupitre, dejando sus rostros cercanos pero siempre con la distancia prudente.

.-¡Of course! –amplió la sonrisa al recordarlo, todo siendo visto y malinterpretado por un joven de cabellos castaños, que, no aguantando las ganas de matar se acercó presuroso al asiento.

.-¡Lyserg! –captó la atención del verde, tomándolo por la solapa lo atrajo hacia sí mismo.

.-¿¡Qué te pasa!? –reclamó el inglés con un golpe en su pierna ocasionada por dicha acción.

.-Necesito hablar contigo a solas –fulminó al otro chico que permanecía con medio cuerpo sobre el asiento.

.-Mañana nos vemos¡Ly! –se elevó con gracia, dedicando una tierna sonrisa al joven londinense –Hasta luego¡Hao! –sonrío con arrogancia.

.-Nos vemos, Shinomori-san –despidió al chico, viró hacia Hao que aún no apartaba la vista del otro, sonrojándose al percatarse de la obvia cercanía y el posesivo abrazó del mayor.

.-¡Hao! –llamó, viéndole con extrañes el aludido –¿podrías soltarme ya? –señaló el amarre.

.-Uhmm, creo que no¡estoy muy cómodo así! –reveló con cinismo, atrayéndole mas por la cintura y arrastrándole fuera del salón.

.-Al parecer, las cosas se pondrán interesante –brilló el cinismo en los ojos de una rubia.

.-¿Muh¿lo dices por Hao y Lyserg? –se acerco el castaño menor.

.-Por ellos y por ese par de tontos –señaló al par que estaban enfrascados en una nueva riña, el motivo, quien cuidaría del bebe en el primer día.

.-Por cierto Yoh –le vió fijamente –si escucho un llanto esta noche, dormirás fuera¿entendido? –salió, dejando al chico con una gota en su sien.

.-¡Lo que tu digas, Annita! –intento seguirla, pero en el proceso chocó con alguien mayor.

.-Uh, Gomen... ¡Sensei! –se sorprendió al ver al maestro de artes en el salón, no tenían clases con él hasta la última hora.

.-Asakura que bueno que le veo, necesito que me acompañe a la sala de maestros.

.-Si, claro, eh pero ¿por que? –se encamino junto al maestro "Ji, al menos faltare a Historia".

.-Necesito que copies un material que ocuparan en mi hora, como tengo una reunión fuera no podré estar, así que solo asignare un trabajo y podrán salir temprano.

.-Oh¡entiendo! –cabeceó enérgicamente.

.-Bien, y ¿con que maestro te toca?... –ingresó al salón, yendo a su oficina busco entre los cajones el papel.

.-El maestro de Historia contemporánea –torció.

.-Ya veo, te daré una nota para que no te rete, espera un momento, por favor –busco lápiz y se dispuso a anotar.

Mientras...

.-¡CHICOS¡CHICOS! –el chico peliverde se desgalillaba intentando captar la atención de sus amigos –es imposible –suspiró derrotado, volteo donde hacia poco salió el castaño y el profesor.

.-Espera un momento –calmó el mayor de los gemelos, colocándose al frente de los dos dijo una simple palabra que dejó pasmados a todos.

.-¡Ya dejen de pelear, TORTOLITOS ! –soltó con gracia.

.-¡Hao! –sisearon los dos, teniendo la atención de media clase sobre ellos.

.-Ves, ahí los tienes Lyserg –sonrío encantadoramente –y ustedes ocúpense de sus asuntos –ahuyentó a los demás.

.-Mal nacido, bastardo –proliferaba el Ainu, secundado por el Tao que igual maldecía en su propia lengua.

.-¡Je! Gracias Hao, chicos, disculpen, luego siguen con sus pleitos maritales

.-Tú también Lyserg TT.TT

.- n.nU,

.-¿Que deseas? –un malhumorado Len cuestiono.

.-Hace un momento, Yoh salió con el profesor de Artes¿no saben para que fue?

.-Ah, si ahora que lo mencionas –se rascó la cabeza como recordando –no, no lo sé –sonrió con nerviosismo el nativo.

.-¡Horo! -.-U

.-¡Ash!, me voy –asqueado soltó el chino –y tú –señaló al peliceleste –mas te vale que cuides bien de ese...ese.. Arks, de esa cosa, mañana me encargo yo.

.-Cierto –volteo el peliverde, buscando con la mirada a Hao, al cual encontró, enamorando a una chica.

.-Por supuesto, preciosa –galanteo, si el delicado inglés no quería verlo, al menos disfrutaría sacándole celos (Rimo XP)...

.-¡Hao! –escuchó tras suyo con un tono un tanto... ¿molesto?

.-¿Sí? –viró, topándose con el ceño fruncido en la cara del precioso inglés¡había dado en el clavo! –¿que deseas Lyserg? –sonrío.

.-Hoy te harás cargo del bebé, yo no puedo, así que pasaré por él mañana temprano –dijo con ligera molestia en su voz.

.-Me parece bien –ladeó la cabeza un poco, dejando en la nubes al verde con el simple gesto de incertidumbre en su rostro –¿puedo saber el por que?

.-¿Eh? Y-yo... –salió del trance y justo con iba a responder, entro el profesor de Filosofía.

.-Jóvenes, acomódense en sus sitios –miró el alboroto que había –Diethel, Uzumaki, Takei –nombro uno por uno hasta que todos se hubiesen sentado.

.-¡Bien!, se preguntaran que hago aquí... estoy para decirles que el maestro de historia no dará su clase, por consiguiente solo tienen la ultima hora y..

.-Su mimasen –entró Yoh –¿Sensei? –dudoso, extendió el papel que momentos antes le entregase el maestro.

.-Entiendo –lo guardo en su bolsillo y volteo al resto –el joven Asakura tiene un trabajo de Artes y necesita que le proporcionen el dinero para copiarlo y así puedan irse.

El barullo, no se hizo esperar, era lo mejor después de recibir la noticia de que eran padres a corto plazo.

.-Pero si sigue así –retuvo el maestro la algarabía –tengo la aprobación de su Sensei de supervisar la clase y ver que realicen el trabajo, así que hagan¡Silencio!

.-¡Mejor! Asakura prosiga, por favor. –sonrió cinicamanete¡como le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos! XP...

Continura...

* * *

Yeah!!! para las lindas personas que querìan mas... ¡Baby's!, Arigatogozaimasu a TODAS las personas que me dejaron un review en ¿Deuda?... y han leido mis fanfic's, en verdad son un motor para animar y encender mi cerebro... y con las vaca... ciones encima y trabajo extra vere como me las arreglo para continuar XP... Por f'a un review, con vuestra opinion, queja, sugerencia o los q se os antoje en gana ando extrañamente de un muy buen humor y sin mas Gracias a todos!!!...

atte: UsUi YaShA...


	2. Chapter 2

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¿Baby's?¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Cap2"Es trabajo de dos"**

**by. Saikano Li**

* * *

Disclaimer: Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todo es obra de nuestro gran artista Hiroyuki Takei.

El sol apenas daba rastros de presencia, provocando que una brisa refrescara el lugar, dos chicos estaban contemplando el calmo cielo de medio día, desde un corredor de la casa, con unos bultos entre sus brazos.

.-Que horrible día –susurró el peliceleste.

.-¡Ni que lo digas! –se acercó el pelicastaño –y eso que solo es el primer día¡te imaginas! –cambió su expresión a una de terror –¿y... por que Len no vino?

.-¡Ahs!, no sé, ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es que ya sea mañana, él tendrá que cuidarlo –volteó al bulto que yacía en sus piernas.

.-¡Jum! Lyserg tampoco pudo venir hoy –suspiró, recostándose cuan largo era al lado del Ainu –al fin y al cabo no podré estar ni un minuto a solas con él –se elevó, tomando en brazos al "responsable" de eso –mañana pasara temprano por él y se irá, así de simple.

Se sentía bien hablando con él, lo escuchaba, Lo entendía y sobre todo no cuestionaba sus acciones a no ser en verdad necesario.

.-Hao... crees que...

.-¿Podrás ligarte a Len en esta semana? –bromeó un poco.

.-¡Idiota!

.-No mas que tú –soltó, elevándose vislumbro el rostro de su compañero –¿Que sucede Horo?

.-Nada, será mejor que comencemos con las tareas, antes de que Anna comience con nosotros –se levantó con lentitud cuidando del bulto, no pasaría de nuevo intentando callar al "pequeño".

.-¡Sip!... por cierto Hoto... ¿cuando piensas decirle a Len que te gusta? –preguntó malicioso.

.-¡Cuando Tú lo hagas con Lyserg! –guiñó, dejándole con un notorio sonrojo.

.-¡BAKA! –mas no midió las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que el llanto de un pequeño resonó en el lugar –¡Arks¡no¡ahora no¡Shis¡Shis, calla, bebe, calla! –nervioso balanceo el cuerpecito de un lado a otro –¡Maldito Ainu Baka¡esta me las pagas! –rabió, intentando calmar al bebe que intensificaba el llanto tras las sacudidas del castaño.

Tras el barullo armado en el patio la dueña de casa salió a investigar que sucedía con los Idiotas¿¡es que no podía estar en paz ni un minuto¿¡tanto les costaba!?, doblo por el pasillo para llegar donde se encontraba el alboroto.

.-Pero esta ves sabrán quien es... ¿Hao? –se extrañó al ver como el chico intentaba ¿zamparle un burrito al "bebé"? –¡Tonto¡que quieres matarlo! –le arrebató al infante, acunándolo en sus brazos, intento ver por que lloraba tanto... sintiendo de inmediato algo caliente recorrer por su cuerpo.

///Escalofríos///

Hao logró quitarle al pequeño antes de que Anna se lanzase a él con claras intenciones para nada buenas... -Y pensar que se veía tan tierna y maternal con el bebé hace unos instantes –Suspiro ¡nada dura para siempre!

.-¡Arrrrgg¡Lo mató¡te juro que lo mató! –amenazó¿Cómo podía hacerle eso¡criajo del demonio!, igualito al pendejo que tiene como "padre", luego se ocuparía de ellos, necesitaba un baño¡Urgente!.

.-¡Ahs¡Mujeres! –suspiró, volteando al bebé que reía ante su hazaña –¡Por eso somos mejores los chicos! –y en un impulso acarició con su nariz la mejilla del pequeño, sorprendiéndose tanto por su acto como por el calor y suavidad que irradiaba el pequeño –Creo que será mejor que te cambie –sonriendo entro a la casa.

Mientras a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí...

Alguien que le explicase, Él ¿hablaba en chino o que?...

.-Entiende, necesito estar solo¡y no es por que vaya a traer a alguien a la casa! –sabía como era, antes de que se diera ideas locas... mejor prevenía u.u.

.-P-pero, si apenas tengo un mes TT.TT –lloriqueó –¡no puedes hacerme esto!, al menos dame hasta en la tarde . -reprochó una jovencita de unos quince años a su tutor

.-"¡Pero si ya es tarde!" De acuerdo¿llamaras a tus padres? –aprovechó la oportunidad, tal ves y de una ves por todas se libraba de ella ¬¬UU.

.-¡Lyserg Diethel! –exclamó horrorizada –eres cruel T.T, no entiendo como es que eres mi primo, y ya te dije no les llamare hasta que se disculpen conmigo.

.-Lo que digas, pero entonces... ¿donde te quedaras o.O?

.-De eso me encargo yo, por el momento recogeré mis cosas, no quiero toparme con tu novia y que malinterprete esto ;) –guiño.

.-u///u ya te dije que no...

.-Sí, si lo que digas Honey, lo que digas –subió al cuarto.

.-Niñas –suspiró –espero no pasar por esto cuando sea mayor –se dejó caer al sofá, recordando a cierto pelicastaño el cual le tenía un poco molesto –"Igual, creo que ambos tenemos la culpa, yo por hacerme el difícil y él por no aguantarse" –¡Baka! –soltó sin referirse a alguno en especial, "Lo único que espero es que... ella no este aquí para cuando a Hao se le ocurra venir, mejor no pienso en eso, siquiera sabrá donde vivó." –sonrío con tristeza dejándose llevar por la pesadumbre y el cansancio.

Cuatro horas después...

El mismo panorama de las tardes se apreciaba en la casa de los Asakuras... con una 'ligera' diferencia (exceptuando que el menor de los gemelos no estuviera en esos instantes tirado en el pasto, suponemos por quien XP)... dos chicos cansados, por demás exhaustos y con el mayor de los problemas entre sus manos...

.-P-p-pero... ¡Anna! –le miró, esperando que su cara de cordero a medio degollar surgiera efecto en la piedra que tenia por corazón la rubia.

.-¡Ya oyeron, no pienso retractarme! –sin inmutarse señaló de nueva cuenta la entrada –fuera –podría ceder... pero

.-¡Estas loca mujer! –nuestro querido Hao se encargó de que eso no fuera así u.u –¿¡que no ves que tenemos bebes que cuidar!? –espetó molesto.

.-¡Pues yo también tengo uno por si no lo sabías¡idiota!... además –sonrío para sus adentros –que yo sepa esto es trabajo de dos, busquen a su parejas ¡y se largan! –sin importar ya nada los sacó a ambos.

Es que era inaudito, idóneo¡inconcebible!, uno al menos pasaba pero ¡TRES¡TRES¡ Y al mismo tiempo!, era mucho pedir para la paciencia propia de una Kyoyama... es decir ¡nada!, así que resolvió sacarlos sin mas, de paso sirve y les ayuda para no ser tan lentos, les exasperaba esa actitud que poseían¡Hombres! Resopló, yendo a buscar al chico que debería estar atendiendo las necesidades del bebe.

Pensándolo mejor, haría la cena, con ver las caras que llevaban sus antiguos inquilinos, esperaba que su novio no estuviera muerto a causa del bebe¡Nah! No era para tanto ¿verdad? o.O... mejor se cercioraba U.U... a como dicen... ¡Mujer precavida vale por cien! Y subiendo las escaleras se encamino hacia la alcoba del chico.

.-¡Yoh! –le llamó obteniendo como respuesta un rotundo silencio... algo andaba mal, tanto silencio no era bueno, no después de que solo llegar las alarmas andantes estallaran y no pararan hasta obtener lo deseado.. sería capaz Yoh de "matar" al chiquillo ¬¬... o aún mejor ¡encontró la manera de apagarlo!... No, Yoh no era tan inteligente, resignada y con mas preguntas que respuestas entró ala habitación, topándose con el chico acostado en el futón y el pequeño bebe en sus brazos, acurrucado al castaño con el biberón vacío y aferrado a sus diminutas manos... patéticamente... ¡tierno!, salió con un claro pensamiento en mente y haciendo el menor de los ruidos.

A unas cuadras en un parque se aprecian a los jóvenes padres.

.-Hao... ¿enserio irás donde Lyserg? –preguntaba el chico mientras terminaba de alimentar al infante.

.-Sí, como Mi cuñadita dijo, es trabajo de dos y Lyserg me debe dar alojamiento, no solo yo soy el padre de la criatura –dramatizó.

.-Eres todo un caso UoU –haciendo lo debido después de que comió el bebe se dispuso a dormirlo, siendo analizado cuidadosamente por el castaño.

.-¡Horo! –captó la atención del norteño que segundos antes jugueteaba con la cara del pequeño.

.-¿Como es que sabes tanto de bebes? –señaló el bulto que con costoso trabajo el estaba cuidando¡Era un martirio!, admiraba al peliceleste por eso, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

.-A eso¡je! –se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

.-No me digas que tenés un niño y me lo ocultaste –acusó con fingida molestia.

.-¡No seas idiota! –zape.

.-No tenias que hacer eso T.T, pero ya dime n.n... –animó, suspiro por parte del Ainu.

.-Pues supongo que sabrás que tengo una hermana –inquirió –cuando Mamá murió, Papá y yo nos hicimos cargo de ella, apenas tenía un mes y yo dos años, intuyo que con esto, los cuidados de antes seguro que salieron así no mas –sonrió, bajando la vista al bulto que estaba calmado.

.-Ya veo... ¿irás donde Len?

.-Aún no lo se... Creo que por hoy buscare donde alojarme no quiero que malinterprete nada.

.-¿Acaso tiene algo que malinterpretar? –molestó –igual yo iré donde Lyserg, Anna tuvo la culpa y no tiene de otra tendrá que hospedarme mientras dure el proyecto y quizás... quien sabe... después de este –sonrió malicioso.

.-En verdad que no tienes remedio –negó con resignación –bien, me voy, no quiero que me pesque el fresco de la noche, no vemos mañana Hao y suerte –guiñó.

.-Igual... y Hoto no te hagas problemas y ve donde Len, quien quita y le alegres la noche –soltó rayando a lo malicioso pero siempre con el toque jovial característico en él.

.-Deja de decir sandeces y ya lárgate, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío y procura no ofuscar a Lyserg, no vaya a ser y lo terminas espantando –el también sabía jugar a ser de malo.

A unas cuadras de ahí, se podía apreciar el lujoso hotel perteneciente a una de las mas grandes dinastías de china, los Tao's.

El revuelo en el lugar era único... uno de los descendientes de dicha familia prepara todo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas.

.-¡Eso no va a ahí! –señaló la muchacha ajetreada –¡no¡no pedí Lirios¡Rosas¡Rosas! –habló por el comunicador –Cambia esas alfombras, tienen que ser rojas y las vasijas¡las vasijas! –chilló, estaba exasperada, solo a su madre se le ocurría planear una reunión en un día¡un día!, y mas una de gran importancia como esta.

.-Disculpe señorita Jun, el señor Tao, quiere verla en sus aposentos –indicó una joven de apariencia sencilla.

.-Dile que estaré con él en un minuto –continuó dando ordenes.

.-Al parecer te falta mucho¿no hermana? –se acercó a ella con deje burlón.

.-Ahora no Len, estoy Muy ocupada –lo menos que quería era tener una discusión con su hermano menor en esos momentos.

.-Ahora no ¿eh?... pero bien que me llamaste insistiendo en que viniera –molestó, tenía que pagarle el rato que perdió a solas con Horokeu –además ni siquiera sé el por que de esta estúpida reunión y...

.-Sí lo sé, lo sé, no debí hacerlo, hora si me disculpas, iré a ver que sucede con tu padre.

.-¡Ja! Lo mas seguro es que este enredado con el lazo –bufó, él mismo sufrió un poco con el estúpido listón.

.-Sea lo que sea, iré a verlo, y tú mas te vale estar presentable y modesto, sabes que esta es una gran noche para nuestra madre y...

.-Nada debe echarla perder –terminó cansado –pierde cuidado, atenderé a los primeros invitados –salió a recepción para verificar quien había llegado, con las manos metidas en el saco, buscó el ascensor para introducirse en el pero el chillido proveniente de atrás lo dejó estático.

.-¡!Kyaaa!! Pero que mono eres Lency –se acercó al estupefacto chino y sin mas lo abrazó alzándolo como peluche y apretujándolo contra su pecho¿quien imaginaba que su rudo y estoico hermanito cambiara tanto con dos años viviendo en Japón?.

.-¡Jun¡Jun¡Jun! –¡maldición deja respirar¡asfixiaba! –con un demon...

No pudo terminar la frase, ambos Tao's percibieron el abrir del ascensor y el inusual silencio formado en la antes escandalosa sala.

.-¡Len-chan! –mas al escuchar ese gritillo y sentir un segundo cuerpo femenino aferrado a su ser, Len supo el por de todo eso.

Mientras...

.-No creo que sea muy conveniente ir donde Len –dijo y a sabiendas de que no haría nada allí, no pudo evitar el llegar al departamento donde se hospedaba su compañero.

.-Pero bueno, no creo que no pueda alquilar un suite aquí –sonrío con animo –después de todo, ya tenía planeado pasar la noche en uno de estos hoteles –y sin mas se adentro al lujoso lugar.

Llegando a recepción no fue mucho lo que espero para ser atendido.

.-Buenas noches, sea bienvenido al "Paradise Kiss" –una elegante jovencita enfundada en un taje le hablaba, despertándolo del semi trance al que entro al ver la lujosidad del hotel.

.-¿Eh?... sí, verá yo... –se interrumpió al escuchar un llanto.

.-Disculpe un momento –y tras hacer una reverencia volteó revelando a una pequeña criatura –¡Shis!, ya pequeña, ya, mami está contigo –sonrió dulcemente a la bebé que en el acto dejó de llorar.

.-Veo que no soy el único con problemas –murmuró siendo escuchado por la muchacha que enseguida volteo a verle, notando el bulto que anteriormente no alcanzó a ver, sonrió al joven.

.-Me llamo Ling Nang, mucho gusto –extendió la mano que fue estrechada de inmediato.

.-Usui Horokeu, pero puedes llamarme Horo-Horo.

.-¿Como se llama? –señaló al bebé.

.-¿C-como se llama? –repito confundido, lo mas probable es que creyera que era de él...

.–SÍ, mi pequeña tiene mes y medio, se llama Xion, me llegó de improvisto y como ves no tengo de otra que traerla al trabajo.

.-Entiendo, pero creo que estas confundiendo las cosas –sonrió nervioso bajando la vista un poco –está bebe no es mía... de hecho, no es una bebe –"genial, ahora seguro creo que estoy loco", mas al escuchar la risita que soltó la joven no tuvo mas que voltear a verla.

.-Así que no somos los únicos con el proyecto de "Ciencias de la Vida" ¿eh? –al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del joven, explicó –Yo estudio en la secundaria de Omori y hace unos días que llevamos trabajando con el cuidado de bebes, la verdad creo que es para que veamos lo difícil de cuidar a un pequeño en plena adolescencia –río un poco –pero yo le veo todo lo contrario –reveló sonrojándose levemente.

.-¿¡Verdad!? –sonrió emocionado –¡Fue lo mismo que pregunte!... pero¿por que le pusiste un nombre?

.-A pues... por que los maestros aclararon que debía ser tratado como un bebé normal y como siempre e soñado con tener niños esto es lo mas cercano que estado de mi sueño, además ya le e tomado cierto cariño –volteó a ver a la pequeña que descansaba en su regazo seguramente dormida.

.-Ya veo... yo aún no le he nombrado, de hecho... no se me había ocurrido, aunque creo que eso lo decidiré con Len, después de todo es el otro... "Padre" –diciendo lo último para él mismo –¡Cierto¡Oye! –llamó la atención de la chica -pero tú... ¿no tienes pareja en el proyecto? –cuestiono.

.-¡Sip!, pero igual que yo, ella trabaja y como aquí no hay mucho movimiento que digamos pedí el permiso y puedo traerla.

.-¡Que bien! –"Vaya, después de todo no somos los únicos que tienen una pareja del mismo sexo"

.-Horo-Horo... –llamó –Venias a... alquilar un suite... ¿cierto? –preguntó, después de todo era recepcionista y aunque el estar hablando con este simpático chico le animase bastante, no debía olvidar su trabajo.

.-Tienes razón, creo que nos entretuvimos mucho –salió de sus divagaciones y pidió con servicio a la habitación, una ves ahí coloco la bebe al centro de la cama y se dirigio al refrigerador y sacó una bebida, tomándola casi de inmediato.

Dejó la botella de lado al escuchar de nueva cuenta el llanto de la nenita.

.-Esto es mas cansado de lo que imagine... –suspiró –ya quiero ver como sale de estas ese chino odioso –se acercó a la cama, tomando a la bebita en brazos –¿Y ahora que quieres, preciosa? –percibió un sutil aroma –¡Arks!, serás bonita y todo pero no cabe duda de que te falta un buen baño –busco el cuarto de baño y entro, llenó la tina de agua caliente, todo esto cargando siempre a la bebe, cuando disponía a quitarle la ropa se percato de algo... –¡Genial¿ahora con que otra ropa te visto? –que no llevaba mudada extra n.nU.

Mientras...

.-Sí mal no recuerdo la casa del inglés queda por está calle –meditabundo observaba la construcción frente a él –¿será que sea está? –dudando un poco se adentro –¿y si no es? –debatía –¿voy o no voy?... y sí... –pero un llanto corto la frase, como reclamando su demora el pequeño infante le jalo del cabello que caía por su frente debido al continuo movimiento y el soplar del viento, bajo la vista al peque que de inmediato calló.

Era curioso, ahora que prestaba mas atención, ese "pequeño" no era tan pequeño, de hecho parecía de unos dos o tres meses no un recién nacido a como dijera el profesor... ahora que recordaba, no dio exactamente la edad, solo "deberán tratarlo tal y como un niño recién nacido", no especifico que fuera un recién nacido, dejando eso de lado, el pequeño tenía fuerza y reclama atención, así que decidió al fin preguntar.

.-Ya, se que extrañas a mami tanto como yo pero no si sea esta la casa, así que si me equivoco será tu culpa –replicó mientras le quitaba suavemente su cabello, no debía herirse y menos con su cabellera –suelta¿que no ves que puedes cortarte? –y tal como si entendiera, dejo el mechón del castaño –así está mejor, ahora a buscar a tu mami n.n –se acerco a la puerta y busco el timbre, toco... nada... repitió el proceso dos veces mas, pensando en desistir, cuando lo haría por ultima vez una jovial jovencita de unos quince años le abría la puerta.

Minutos antes dentro de la casa.

.-¿Qué no escuchas Diethel¡Están tocando el timbre! –menciono mientras bajaba las escaleras, le busco encontrándole dormido en el sofá –¡pobre! –suspiró, acercándose a él, le movió el brazo –vamos Lyserg¡despierta!... no seas vago¡despierta! –solo logro que se removiera un poco... para buscar una mejor posición –¡Arks¡Eres todo un caso!, pero mas te vale que te levantes si quieres que me vaya hoy –sentenció, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta al momento que el inglés se levantara como si de un resorte en retención se tratase.

.-Buenas noches -saludó -¿En que puedo ayudarte? –le pregunto a la joven.

.-¿Eh?... –se desconcertó, "Será que me equivoque de casa" analizó –Yo –se acomodo al niño que se movía inquietamente.

.-¡Jeanne! –escucharon ambos volteando la chica revelo el interior del lugar y por ende ala persona que acaba de llamar a la chica.

.-¿Lyserg? –preguntaron al uníso.

.-¿Hao? –un confundido inglés se acercaba.

.-¿Le conoces? –con ceja alzada y duda cuestionaba la chica.

.-S-sí, pero... ¿que haces aquí¿cómo?...

.-Bueno verás –entendiendo la reacción del inglés procedió a explicarle –sabes que Len no podía cuidar hoy al bebe de él y Horo ¿y por eso él se lo quedó? –asentimiento por parte del inglés –bueno como tú tampoco pudiste quedarte hoy al nuestro y sumando el de Anna e Yoh, la Pensión fue un caos y mi querida cuñadita decidió corrernos al Hoto y a mí y... bueno como tu eres mi pareja vine a ver si podía pasar la noche aquí –termino con una encantadora sonrisa que de no ser por que la peli plateada estaba impacta por la retahíla que lanzó, quedaba prendada al igual que el verde.

.-¿¡Tú, T-tu.. eres pareja de Lyserg!? –oh, oh… el verde se olvido por completo de su adorada primita –nótese el sarcasmo- que acababa de malinterpretar todo al igual que un castaño celoso y deseoso por conocerla…

Continuara…

Y al fin!!!!!!!!! GOMEN! Por la demora pero diversos factores me impidieron actualizar antes… bien espero q el càp les gustara y dejen un review para dudas, sugerencias y criticas!...

Agradecimientos a :

Akane Tokugawa, Nickyta-x, Megumi Asakura, ARIGATO! por sus review y no se olviden de esta historia q aùn sigue viva...

att: Saikano Li...


End file.
